


Sweet Surprises

by hayjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjolras/pseuds/hayjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, so like all good daughters/girl of the daughter in question, decide to celebrate with Cosette's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprises

Éponine grabbed the gifts out of the backseat and slammed the back car door as Cosette came around, a tray of brownies covered in tinfoil in hand.

“You told him we were coming today, right?” Éponine asked as they made their way up the normally busy Paris street. Today, it was rather quiet, with a few cars passing, a handful of people also roaming the sidewalk or sitting outside coffee shops and cafés, idly reading their newspapers or checking their phones anxiously.

Cosette bit her lip and looked over to Éponine. “What do you mean, exactly, by, ‘told him’?”

Éponine sighed and switched the gift bags from one hand to the other, the handles deeply digging into her palms. “I mean, like, you  _called_  him up on the phone and said, ‘Hey, dad. We’re coming over on Sunday, it that okay?’ Why?” Éponine asked, looking carefully at her girlfriend, but Cosette would not meet her eye. “What  _did_  you do, exactly?”

Cosette bit her lip again and looked down at her skirt. She picked at an invisible fuzz to buy herself time. “I didn’t say anything, really.”

Groaning, Éponine shook her head. “I thought we agreed --”

“I wanted it to be a surprise, that’s all!” Cosette replied defensively, her voice a few notes higher than it normally was. “I just, you know, thought it would be cute. I  _like_  surprises!” she added with a huff as they turned the corner and approached the house.

“I’m pretty sure your dad  _hates_  surprises, though.”

“Not if they’re from me, he won’t. The perks of being a daughter,” Cosette replied triumphantly, quickening her pace as they approached Cosette’s old home. It was pretty and modestly sized, with a perfect green lawn and a garden in the back yard and a big heavy wooden door, which Cosette practically skipped to, Éponine following along in her wake.

Cosette knocked on the door as Éponine trudged up the steps, wrapping an arm around Cosette and pulling her close when she reached the door.

They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open, revealing an aged, gray-haired man with laugh lines, and a smile to match when he looked upon the sight standing in his doorway.

“Happy Father’s Day!” both girls exclaimed in unison with equal fervor.

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” Monsieur Fauchelevent said, both surprised and delighted. He looked from one girl to the other curiously, “Did you call and I forgot?”

“No, Dad,” Cosette answered, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, then trooped into her childhood home, brownies still in hand.

Éponine made to slip past her girlfriend’s father, but to no avail. He stopped her and hugged her tightly, as Éponine once imagined a father would. They’d met several times, and they’d embraced like this before, but it was still unfamiliar, but each time she visited, his fatherly affection seemed less and less foreign to her.

He took the gifts from Éponine and allowed her to lead the way into the kitchen. His eyes found Éponine's long, dark hair dancing behind her, and he recalled the first time they'd met -- in Cosette's apartment two years before, when the girls had simply been friends. He'd watched the tale as the two girls went from the closest of friends to something more personal and intimate, and not only was he a viewer of the story, he was woven into it, as well.

Cosette was already sitting at the kitchen unwrapping the brownies and humming to herself quietly. She looked up when she heard footsteps in the kitchen and smiled softly.

Monsieur Fauchelevent looked on with amusement as Éponine sat down next to Cosette and rested her head on Cosette’s shoulder.

“May I ask whose idea this was?”

“Éponine’s,” Cosette replied in a sing song voice, smiling at her girlfriend, who looked put out.

“Was not.”

“Okay, maybe the  _surprise_  part wasn’t your idea, but the rest of it was.”

“Was  _not_.”

“Is that your  _only_  defense, Éponine?” Cosette said playfully as Éponine pouted, he full bottom lip jutting out pitifully.

Monsieur Fauchelevent watched them playfully bicker. There were two women sitting before him, and they were in love. And they had once been little girls dreaming of love, and he feared the idea of Cosette falling in love, and discarding him and forgetting about him; only, to his surprise, not only did Cosette still remember and cherish him, but so did the girl beside her. Éponine’s love for Cosette expanded far past Cosette herself, bubbling over to the other aspects of her life, trivial or vital.

For the first time, Monsieur Fauchelevent acknowledged the fact that, soon enough, he would  have two daughters instead of just one.

And that, he decided as Cosette planted a small kiss on Éponine’s temple, was more than fine with him.


End file.
